El Tormentoso Paseo I
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: Chikane-Chan, ya quiero ir al lugar del que me mencionaste.De verdad pero después que estemos en la fuente.tengo el presentimiento de que algo fuera de lo común nos pase después.


"**E**l **T**ormentoso **P**aseo I**"**

-_Ahora Que Dices Eso Chikane-Chan, antes de que te quedaras profundamente dormida, debo decirte que estuve admirándote toda la noche.-En sus mejillas se vieron ruborizadas.-Hasta que me quede dormida viéndote, Chikane-Chan.-Se puso un poco nerviosa al decir esas palabras dirigidas para la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros._

_-Himeko.-Suspiro, le devolvió una mirada profundamente.-Sabes, antes de que te despertaras te veías tan perfecta en ese instante fue como un momento muy valioso al estar contigo.-La abrazo, gentilmente.-No, quería despertarte te veías como un ángel que difícilmente pudiera molestar, pero al escucharte que me perdiste por tú culpa, tuve que impedirlo e interrumpir ese maravilloso momento._

_-Chikane-Chan, realmente te preocupo al igual que tú a mi…-Le susurro a la joven de hermosos cabellos Azulados._

_-Por supuesto que sí mi Himeko, siempre estaré ahí contigo tal como te lo dije en tus sueños aunque no se si me habrás escuchado del todo.-Separándose del abrazo y poniéndose en duda las palabras que dijo._

_-Desde, que comenzaste a hablarme o sea cuando te perdí en las profundidades del océano__, tu voz Chikane-Chan es la que me esperanzo del todo.-Le brillaba los hermosos ojos amatistas de aquella joven._

_-Que alivio, al fin al cabo te ayude en algo no es así?.-La miro sonrientemente._

_-Si, Chikane-Chan hubiera sido horrible esa pesadilla sin tu cálida ayuda.-Le acaricio la piel suave de su Luna._

_-Mi ángel, quieres dar un paseo conmigo?.-Le propuso dulcemente a la joven Himeko.-A donde te gustaría ir?._

_-Pues__...-Dejo de acariciarle su piel suave y comenzó a dudar alzando su dedo índice hacía en el mentón y comenzó a pensar.-Chikane-Chan ahora que lo recuerdo te estaba proponiendo ideas para este día pero el caso es que no me di cuenta que estabas placidamente dormida, luego pedí tu opinión al respecto y vi como no me respondías y al final me quede en los últimos instantes viéndote dormir.-Mirándola fijamente dudosa._

_-Estaba muy cansada por el día de ayer y siempre ha sido así, agotadores pero doy el esfuerzo de que no se notara en mi.-La miraba seriamente.-Realmente lo siento por no haberte respondido desde ahora no será así atenderé todas tus dudas u opiniones al respecto, te parece bien Himeko?.-Con su tono dirigido dulcemente hacia la joven de cabellos Dorados, que se sonrojaba por pedir las disculpas._

_-Bueno…-Se sonrojaba.-Chikane-Chan no es gran cosa, me preocupas más del que descanses o sino no hubieras tenido las energías necesarias para estar completa…-Interrumpió la joven de ojos Zafiros._

_-Tienes razón en eso, Himeko y cambiando de tema que ideas me estabas proponiendo mientras dormía?.-Clavándose la mirada en la joven de ojos amatistas._

_-__Emm…Déjame recordar.-Pensando dudosamente.-Ya lo recordé Chikane-Chan lo que te había mencionado era si dábamos un paseo o almorzamos en la escuela o ir de compras…-amablemente le propuso las ideas mencionadas pero la joven de ojos Zafiros interrumpió a la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Himeko, si almorzamos en la escuela sería muy problemático para ambas el escándalo que provocarían los chicos, pero con que idea te gustaría más?.-Pensando en la idea que le menciono su Sol, gentilmente le dedico una sonrisa en su pregunta._

_-Esto…Chikane-Chan.-Se puso un poco nerviosa.-__pero dime tu donde deseas ir conmigo por esta vez, en otra oportunidad elegiré en donde desearía ir si?.-Le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente, lo cual la joven de cabellos Azulados en su rostro se aprecio un breve sonrojo._

_-Como tú lo desees Himeko.-Volteando la mirada aun lado para no demostrar el rubor de sus mejillas.-Me encantaría dar un pase__o contigo por aquellos lugares tan hermosos como tú mi Sol._

_La joven de cabellos Dorados se percato __del sonrojo lo cual decidió hacer una acción inesperada._

_-Chikane-Chan...-Alzo su mano esta hizo que hiciera que tocara una de la suave mejilla de la encantadora joven en la cual permitió que esta se volteara al mirarla.-Sabes…-Se avergonzó un poco de su acto.-No te di el comienzo de este día...-Se acerco lentamente para besarla, acariciándole __su hermoso cabellos Azulados bordeado por los resplandor del Sol, y la otra joven de ojos Zafiros abrazándola tenuemente contemplando cada caricia que le proporcionaba.-Interrumpió la joven de cabellos Azulados._

_La joven de cabellos Azulados separándola lentamente de su asombrosa Himeko, mirándola fijamente y le alzo una de sus manos con el dedo índice arriba hasta llegar en los labios dulces de su princesa._

_-Himeko__, quiero que lo guardes en otro momento más adecuado para ambas si?.-Le dedico una sonrisa al término de sus palabras._

_-De acuerdo, si tú lo prefieres así, Chikane-Chan.-Su mano busco a la que estaba en sus labios entrelazándose con las suyas, su mirada se clavaron con la joven de ojos Zafiros y le dio un pequeño beso, por no haber proseguido con las caricias que le había dado.-Chikane-Chan, preparémonos para hoy, antes de que se acabe el día, quiero disfrutarlo al máximo sabes?.-Le dedico una sonrisa._

_-También deseo lo mismo.-Le acaricio una de las mejillas delicadamente.-Podría estar todo un día sin dejar de mirarte, Himeko.-Se aprecio en el rostro de la joven de ojos Amatistas un leve rubor en sus mejillas en la cual Chikane se percata de aquello y le da un beso en una de ellas, después la observo por unos segundos hasta que le dio un beso apasionado que lentamente que se alejo para no proseguir.-Perdóname, Por no darte el comienzo del día de hoy, Himeko.-Su mirada reflejaba esa serenidad y paz, mientras que la joven de cabellos Dorados queda perpleja por la acción de su encantadora Luna que lo hizo desprevenida, a la joven de cabellos Azulados le pareció raro la expresión de su bondadoso Sol.-No te agrado, Himeko.-Sintiéndose culpable __**"**__No debí hacerlo tan rápido, para la próxima será muy lento pero seguro.__**"**__Su mirada volteo a la ventana._

_-No…-Trato de reaccionar rápidamente.-No, es eso…-Sus manos iban a un lado a otro tratando de captar la atención de su Chikane, de que no fue así.-Es que…-Se sonrojo.-Me sorprendiste mucho Chikane-Chan, pero por favor no me evadas tu mirada en otro lado__, no te sientas culpable del todo me agrado mucho.-Le dio un beso._

_-Siempre me haces sentir mejor a tu lado, Himeko.-Se ruborizo un poco en las mejillas de la joven encantadora de ojos Zafiros.-Entonces, preparémonos para este día.-La miro fijamente._

_De pronto se escucho golpear la puerta en donde se encontraban las hermosas jóvenes de cabellos Dorados y Azulados, era la sirvienta de confianza de la joven Himemiya no paraba de golpear como si algo le hubiera pasado en esa habitación ambas jóvenes se voltearon miraron en donde se hallaba la puerta del cuarto._

_-Señorita puedo pasar?.-Estaba muy curiosa porque quería ver a la joven de cabellos Azulados que estaba haciendo con la otra joven que la considera como una intrusa._

_-No, se te ofrece algo?.-Siendo muy cortes con la sirvienta._

_-Es que __ya le hicimos el desayuno para que baje señorita.-Desilusionada, En Su Voz Se Noto Algo Tristes por no dejarla entrar._

_-Gracias, por avisarme pero no desayunaremos por hoy, tengo algo pendiente que hacer en este instante.-Miro se volteo en donde se encontraba la joven de ojos amatistas en la cual le bordeaba un resplandor que le bordeaba en todo su presencia por efecto de los rayos del sol.-Puedes dejarme la cocina preparada, puedes retirarte.-Con tono de voz dulce y calmada a la vez._

_-Si, señorita como usted ordene.-__Se retiro de la puerta en donde se encontraba el cuarto de la encantadora joven de cabellos Azulados, y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para tenerle todo listo a su alcance._

_-Pero, Chikane-Chan porque no vamos a desayunar?.-__Pregunto muy dudosa._

_-Porque vamos a preparar el desayuno en la cocina y luego vamos a dar un paseo exclusivamente para ti y para mí__, que te parece.-Le busco una de las manos de Himeko y se la alzo en su rostro e hizo contactos con los labios de la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros.-Mi sol?.-La observa detalladamente para que le diga la respuesta._

_-__Chikane-Chan…-Se ruborizo en sus mejillas.-En donde me vas a llevar?.-Pensando en que lugar la iba a llevar su hermosa Luna._

_-En donde nos encontramos la p__rimera vez Himeko, que opinas?.-Siendo Muy gentil y directa con la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Si, me encantaría en donde nos vimos por primera vez, además Chikane-Chan donde tú vayas también iré contigo, tú igual harías lo mismo no es así.-Emocionada por ir al lugar con su encantadora Luna._

_-Si, Himeko yo también haría lo mismo por ti, y después de ir a la fuente en donde nos encontramos por primera vez iremos a un lugar secreto en donde sé que te encantara y que nadie más lo conoce.__** "**__Ojala que le guste solamente estaremos nosotras dos y sin intervenciones.__**"**__-Le dedico una sonrisa suavemente._

_-Ya, quiero ir al lugar que me mencionaste Chikane-Chan.-Emocionada al escuchar las palabras de la hermosa joven de cabellos Azulados__._

_-Yo, También, Himeko.-Les brillaban sus ojos al mirarla t__an contenta en el rostro de la joven de ojos Amatistas.-Bueno, Dirijámonos a la cocina para alistar todo lo que tengamos que llevar.-Se levanto de la cama y alzo su mano en donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Si.-La observa atentamente, y le coge su mano con la suya.-Chikane-Chan.-Se ruborizo y con una sonrisa en su rostro levantándose del lugar para ir junto a la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros._

_Ambas jóvenes se tuvieron que vestir con el típico uniforme del la escuela otachibana, Chikane sus dedos se deslizaban sobre sus hombros tocando las riendas del vestido más hermoso de su casa lo eligió solamente para este momento especial el estar con Himeko, se sentía muy feliz que para ella era desconocido y nuevo nunca había experimentado algo como esto era calido, seguro pero te hace sentir como satisfecha contigo misma al lado de la joven de cabellos Dorados. __**"**__Himeko, sin poder tenerte y verte en un solo día sería demasiado para mí al no poder contemplar el perfume de tú calido Sol que llevas contigo.__**"-**__Suspiraba la joven con sus pensamientos tristes hacia la tierna Himeko._

_Mientras que la otra joven de cabellos Dorados observaba atentamente como su adorada Luna de desvestía en frente de ella contemplaba cada uno de sus movimientos delicados que le encantaba se ruborizaba, Himeko poniéndose uno a uno su uniforme de la escuela a la misma que asiste__ de su hermosa Chikane, a la joven de cabellos Dorados admiraba los movimientos delicados al ponerse la ultima prenda que era la falda como su piel blanca de sus pies se reflejaba con los rayos proyectados de la ventana de su cuarto provocando que su presencia fuera mas radiante y frágil, a la joven de ojos Zafiros como termino de cambiarse fue a ayudar a la joven de ojos Amatistas en lo que le faltaba que solamente era amarrar la cinta en el uniforme a la tierna Himeko todavía no dejaba de mirar a su Luna estaba tan relajada y quieta a la vez, mientras Chikane se acercaba a la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Himeko, te __sucede pasa algo?.-Se acercaba en frente a la joven de ojos Amatistas._

_-__Umm…Esto, Chikane-Chan te estaba viéndote.-Volteo a un lado su mirada, para no mirarla y ocultar su rubor en las mejillas._

_-Mi Sol yo igual hice lo mismo contigo.-Alzo su mano y se dirigió en las mejillas y __le volteo la mirada de la joven hacia ella.-Pero no te diste cuenta de aquello, Himeko.-La beso.-Creo que te falto una parte de tu uniforme.-Le mostró la cinta a la joven de cabellos Dorados y sonrío._

_-Es verdad Chikane-Chan__, me la pondrás no es así?.-Se le pudo notar una sonrisa en su rostro de la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Si, Himeko te la pondré enseguida consta de unos segundos.-Mientras la cinta le bordeaba en su cuello y también le hizo un nudo con delicadeza.-Ahora nos podemos__ ir a la cocina para alistarnos te parece bien, Himeko.-Le hablo sinceramente gentil hacia la otra joven._

_-Si.-Le dedico una sonrisa muy brillante.-Chikane-Chan, ya quiero ir al lugar del que me mencionaste.-Muy emocionada al decir esas palabras para la joven de cabellos Azulados._

_-De verdad pero después que estemos en la fuente.-Suspiro.-Himeko ya ansío ir en este momento__.-La miro fijamente._

_-Yo, también Chikane-Chan.-Le devolvió la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Vamos a la cocina.-Le mostró su mano para que fuera con ella._

_Ambas __jóvenes salieron del cuarto de la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros tomadas de la mano de su bondadoso Sol sintiendo el cálido calor en su mano que le recorría alrededor de su cuerpo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la mansión de la joven de cabello Azulados en la cual caminaba con mucha elegancia junto a la tierna joven de ojos Amatistas que le transmitía un resplandor hermoso. Habían llegado a la escalera, Chikane alzo su mano en el pasamano de la escalera bajando cuidadosamente con Himeko lentamente una a una hasta que llegaron al final, se dirigió a un pasillo de al fondo en donde se encontraba la cocina impecable todo lucia muy limpio y por supuesto que con todo los alimentos que le había pedido a Otoha._

_-Himeko, voy a buscar unos delantales.-Le señalo en la dirección en donde se encontraban.- Espérame para que cocinemos juntas si?.-Le hablo muy dulcemente._

_-No te preocupes, te esperare Chikane-Chan.-Mirándola __con un brillo en sus ojos hacia la joven de ojos Zafiros.-Chikane-Chan.-Se susurro cuando la joven había abandonado la cocina para ir a buscar los delantales._

"_Que tal si le preparo en este momento el desayuno y el almuerzo para que no desperdiciemos el tiempo valioso entra nosotras, estoy ansiosa de ver el lugar que me prometió Chikane-Chan, preparare algo que le va a encantar unos huevos revueltos a y también el postre que será un pastel hecho por mi de fresas y muchas otras cosas de que seguro le gustara__**"**__.-Suspiraba la joven de preparar la comida.-Empecemos a cocinar.-Siendo muy optimista consigo misma y se estaba remangando la ropa de sus brazos._

_Mientras la otra joven de cabellos Azulados estaba en otro cuarto buscando los delantales para ella y su preciado Sol._

"_Porque no lo encuentro si estoy segura de que están aquí.-mientras sacaba unas cosa viejas con mucho polvo.-A menos de que alguien lo haya puesto en otro sitio tengo que encontrarlas.__**"**_

_Mientras que la joven de cabellos azulados husmeaba las cosas de lado a otro en la cual no hallaba nada o cosas inservibles que estaba demasiada rotas._

_-Me estoy demorando mucho.-suspiro.-Himeko, espera un poco más.-De pronto su cabeza la movió en una dirección lentamente hacia arriba mirando el techo quedo por unos instantes pensante._

_En la cocina estaba la tierna joven de cabellos Dorados muy alegre cocinando maravillosamente bordeaba por un aura atrayente y muy resplandesedora, por lo tanto la joven poseía en sus manos un cuchillo en el cual estaba cortando unas verduras para después cocerlas era lo único que le faltaba._

_-bueno, solamente esto es lo ultimo y saldremos.-Se dedico una sonrisa, mientras cortaba.-Espero que le guste.-Cuestionándose y poniéndose en duda a la vez poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón.-Porque te habrás demorado tanto, Chikane-Chan.-Suspiro, de pronto se hizo un corte con el cuchillo.-¡Ay!.-Grito levemente.-Que raro que me hice este corte, tengo el presentimiento de que algo fuera de lo común nos pase después.-Suspiro y miro su dedo en donde se hizo a herida.-Chikane-Chan…-Sus palabras se oyeron vacías._

_-Ya no hay caso de seguir buscando, siento que a mi Himeko esta triste, iré enseguida ojala que no me equivoque(…)_

**GRACIAS A **_shizu-chan; _Karin Miyazawa ; jessi **Y POR ULTIMO A** bash** TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN CON MI HISTORIA =) Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE POR QUE LA SEGUNDA 0.0 ES MUY LARGA Y TODAVIA ME FALTA ESPERO QUE ME ESPEREN SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA MI HISTORIA ME DICEN n_n BUENO SE ME CUIDAN SAYO…**


End file.
